The Tribe
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What happens when the virus hits Alberque,killing all adults? Can Troy and Gabriella keep the dream alive ? Based on the aussie teen future series, The Tribe
1. What will happen to us?

**Six Months Ago**

Gabriella's POV

" All right class-auditions for the spring musicale are next week. If you wish to sign up,please do so during free period today." Ms. Darbus announced,though I highly doubted anyone but Sharpay and Ryan were paying attention.Spring break is just around the corner and we were all excited.Especially Troy ,whose hand clasped mine tightly evertime Ms.Darbus said '' spring".

' Troy,you're crushing my hand. I kinda need that." I say.Blushing he lets go.

" Sorry,I'm just excited.It's gonna be us.Florida, no parents,no homework, just the beach and us." he said,his hand caressing my cheek.

" I know,I can't wait." I say,kissing his hand behind Ms.Darbus's back Suddenly my best friend,Taylor Mckessie rushes in.

" Time is of the essence, Miss Mckessie." Ms. Darbus says,annoyed. Taylor apologizes and takes her seat right next to me. She looks really freaked out.

" Tay,what's wrong ?" Chad asks puting his arm around her

" I read in the times this morning about an epidemic that started in Austrilia and is finding its way in England." she says

" But its being contained right ? " I say

" I don't know. But the strangest thing its killing anyone over the age of seventeen-just adults.And my aunt who lives in New Zealand -she's um...she's gone." tears fall down her cheeks. I hug her and Chad holds her close despite the glares from Ms.Darbus.

" I'm so sorry Taylor." Troy says

" Don't be. But;s it scary. How fast this thing is traveling " Taylor says wiping the tears off of her face

" You don't think it'll hit us,do you ?" I ask out loud.

" Who knows maybe-" Chad begins but is interuppted by the arrival of Principal Matsui

" Students,I have a very important annoucement to make .As some of you may know,a virus has spread throught Europe. This epidemic has increased speed at an alarming rate killing an person over the age of eighteen. This is becoming a world-wide tradegy. This morning I have just recieved word that the Virus has hit America." he says. A shrill scream fillls the room. Its none other than Sharpay.

" Does this mean we're all gonnna die ?" she says. I expect to hear a class-wide groan but the entire room has gone silent.

" No Miss Evans, it seems the virus is only contracted by adults. Now,you must all gather your things and go home. Your families are expecting you. As it is expected, this will probably be the last time you will see me. My advise to you children, is this- hold on to your loved ones and your friends. In the times ahead, you will need to remember that love. I know that all of you will rise to the occassion as leaders in these most tragic time." He says,strangely looking from Troy to me.

" Good luck to all of you." he says, he leaves

" Well,I guess this means no spring break." Chad says, holding the trembling Taylor

" What will happen to us ?" I hear someone say.

This is one question I didn't have the answer too.


	2. Welcome Home

Six months. Who knew in so such little time that the world around me to shatter. It didn't take long for the virus to hit Alberqeue and didn't take long until every adult was dead including my parents. I thought that I wouldn't have to bury my parents but somehow I did-with Troy's help. The world we once knew is gone. Adults are gone. The entire world has gone primitive and kinda like the old west. Groups of friends or complete strangers in hopes of surivial formed tribes. I belong to a tribe- The Robins along Troy,Kelsi,Zeke, a bunch of little childeren ,and of course,Taylor. We live in the only safe place left-East High.

Taylor hasn't said a word since Chad was taken away by the Neyoz- the scariest group of teens in New Mexico. Their leader is Blood-a insane 17 year old who believes only in two things-power and chaos. His followers are only recongizable by a red line across their face. They only have one order- take over the city and bring any strays to him. He manged to get on tv before the electrocity went out.

His message to the kids of the world was to join him. Some managed to fight him,like Taylor and Chad, putting out Anti-Neyo rebellion but they were both captured. Taylor was tortured by Blood himself and set free. Troy found her bleeding and mute. We wanted to rescue Chad but the Neyoz are like gypsies-they never stay in the one place for a long tine. But we will get him back and save Taylor. Right now,we are working on getting Taylor to talk to anybody .But she's mute and sees Blood everywhere.Sometimes she wakes up screaming but won't say a word. It's like the Taylor we knew, the witty,intelligent,and brave Taylor has been replaced by a silent,scared being. A ghost. But she'll snap out it .When,I do not now.

Clothing has definately changed and become scarce as food We wear the uniforms of our tribe and like Native Ameriancs ribal markings and even feathers. Hardly East High's dress code. We wear clothes we fund on the abandoned streets and in the stored the Neyoz didn't trash. Life is dangerous . This the New World. A world of confusion and fear. A world where once a cold was less than life threatening is a death sentance thanks to The Neyoz burned down the hospitals and all the medicne and anti-bodics in it. We pray that nobody gets hurt and that Taylor's wounds don't get infected. So far,so good

But not all tribes like my group are power hungry-some are just hungry. Troy and the rest of The Robins and I look at this world as a universal do-over. With no parents to guide us, to protect us,we must rebuild this shattered country in our own image. Whatever that image is. Welcome to my world. Welcome Home.


End file.
